


Even Cute Girls Have Feelings

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Blue meets Alundra for the first time...Set around the HOF intro for Madusa/Alundra.





	Even Cute Girls Have Feelings

Blue Pants walked up to the legendary hall of famer and former WWF, AWA & WCW Woman's champion Alundra Blazye. She knew what she was going to do...what she had sworn she would do if she ever got the opportunity.

 

"Excuse me...Miss Blazye..."

 

She said taking a deep breath. Alundra turned round and looked at her.

 

"Yes?"

 

Alundra asked.... Blue looked at her...she was pretty and she was a legend...but as she looked at her Blue felt that anger coming back up inside her...she was that 12-year-old girl again sat watching Monday Nitro... and she saw 'the incident' all over again playing in front of her eyes. She slapped Alundra across the face as hard as she could.

 

"You Broke my Heart."

 

She snapped tears welling up in her eyes as years of suppressed anger and sadness where suddenly released.

"You took it and the hearts of all your fans like me and threw them in that trash can along with the belt!"

 

Suddenly she burst into tears and covering her face she ran away back to her locker room. 

"Wait..."

The girl was gone and Alundra sighed. 

"The fuck was that..."

She muttered to herself, moving away to see just how bad the slap mark was... fading already... thank god for that. After checking her face she had headed back to her room for exactly long enough to pick a slightly less dressy outfit, jeans, t-shirt, her hair finally falling in loose ringlets, before she left again. She had asked... well, she didn't know the woman's name but one of the Divas... for directions to Blue Pants rooms. Oh, she may have slapped her but Alundra still had a lot of respect for the girl, she always would do. The girl was talented, if a little emotional sometimes. Now, stood outside the girl's door she knocked softly before entering, hating herself for the girl's tears and moving to kneel at the girl's feet, looking directly up into her eyes. 

"Hey there, little Blue..."

She spoke softly. 

"You think maybe we can talk?"

"Fuck off."

Blue sobbed. 

"Not likely."

A pause, a deep breath then it all came spilling out, how she was willing to be slapped, indeed had been slapped by plenty of people, not just today but for weeks now, that she wasn't going to complain about being slapped, that she only wanted to fix her enormous mistake, that she had started with people she had worked with, taking whatever punishment and slaps came her way, that she had only last night been slapped several times, that she had apologized to most Divas, except two so far. Natalya had slapped her last, she wasn't angry, just sore and hurting that she had so badly hurt Blue. 

"Honestly Blue Pants... I'm not going to leave. I'm not done apologizing."

A pause, another deep breath then finally, and completely honestly. 

"I know I fucked up, massively, I know I hurt so many fans, so many sweet, loving fans and clearly you were one of those sweet girls who liked me who I hurt... I know I fucked up but I'm trying to fix things. I brought the belt back, I'm paying my dues."

Another breath then finally. 

"Please... let me make it up to you?" 

Blue looked at her hard through tears.

"How..."

She said tersely. 

"I don't know..."

Alundra sighed. 

"I just... I really hate that I hurt you. That I've made you cry... pretty girls, beautiful, strong girls like you... shouldn't cry."

Blue laughed softly through her tears.

"Unless it’s a cry of pleasure."

 

She said with a soft smile. 

"Well... that's a different type of crying."

Alundra murmured, moving to, somewhat shyly, brush the tears from Blue's cheek, her voice gentle. 

"I really am sorry you know... although I'm pleased you thought of me as an inspiration... you have quite some strength to you when you wrestle."

Blue smiled.

"Thank you..."

"Just the truth beautiful."

Alundra smiled. 

"Now... how about I make you feel less... Blue?"

Blue giggled.

"Aside from the bad puns...how would you do that?"

She asked softly. Alundra smiled, shrugging a little. 

"I can think of a few ways..."

She spoke gently, honestly. 

"Hugs, kisses... making you feel special... however you like."

Blue purred at Alundra. Alundra smiled, purring back as she moved to gently kiss the girl. Blue purred into the kiss. Alundra slowly deepened the kiss. Blue purred a little louder and lent back slightly to shallow the kiss a little.

"Earn that..."

She purred lovingly. 

Alundra laughed softly. 

"Yes Miss."

She teased, considering her options, then peeling her t-shirt off, leaving herself in a strap-less bra. Blue purred at this sight. 

"Enjoying the view?"

Blue smiled and nodded. 

"Would you like a little more?"

Blue smile grew bigger and nodded again. Alundra smiled, moving to remove her bra. Blue gasped. 

"Happy, little Blue?"

Blue's response was to drop to her knees and immediately begin suckling on Alundra's nipples. Alundra murred softly, smiling. Blue kept suckling on Alundra's breast like a child. Alundra smiled, moving to gently cup the girl's head. Blue purred and kept suckling. 

"Happy, little one?"

Blue kept suckling but nodded her head. Alundra murred softly, stroking the girl's hair. 

"Take your time baby, I'm all yours."

Blue murred and switched to Alundra's other breast. Alundra murred softly.

"Is it good mommy?"

"Yes baby, yes it is."

Blue murred and upped her suckling. Alundra murred again softly. 

"Would you like to do...do the same to me Mommy?"

"Would you like me to Baby girl?"

Blue blushed shyly and nodded. Alundra smiled, moving to kiss Blue gently before removing the girl's top and moving to suckle lightly on the girl's breasts. Blue mewed. Alundra murred and switched sides. Blue continued to mew. Alundra murred and nuzzled her gently. 

"Happy baby?"

"Yes."

"So... what next Sweetheart?"

Blue blushed slightly. 

"Not sure... or just shy?"

"The latter."

Alundra smiled, kissing her gently. 

"Tell me Sweetheart."

"Lick me...."

Alundra smiled. 

"Aw Sweetie, I'd love to."

She had moved to peel off Blue's pants and panties, moving to lick at the girl's clit. Blue lent her head back and mewled softly. Alundra smiled and sped up a little. Blue mewled a little louder. Alundra sped up further. Blue began to pant softly. Alundra murred and sped up a little more. Blue's pants began to get heavier. Alundra upped her pace again. Blue's pants began to turn into mews and her hands began to timidly stroke over Alundra's hair and shoulders. Alundra purred and sped up. Blue's mews got louder still. Alundra sped up further. Blue mewled as she suddenly came apart.


End file.
